Naruto Generations Specials!
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: this is a series of one shots and spin offs based on my fanfic Naruto Generations. so if you know that story then feel free to enjoy this and read for kicks to get a break from the main story and go into the what ifs or weird stories that may come up. simply look up Naruto and/or bolt to find it since we all know pairings in the main story and as i said this is a spin off/ova.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Generations Special 1:

A what if ending

The story for this first special takes place in a bit of a different kind of setting we're all familiar with. This takes place in a time where if the world Naruto grew up in wasn't as bad or dangerous as it was. This is the world on what if Minato had been successful in saving his students and prevented most of the tragedies that had followed. A what if black Zetsu was forced to take more drastic measures with Madara only to still be defeated by the union of the five great Nations. Oh sure he still freed the enraged Kurama but the Third Hokage had a list of jutsu to help extend Kushina's life in exchange for his life. A world where what if Minato and Kushina raised Naruto and trained him to be the best shinobi he could be as he aimed to be Hokage. The world Obito had survived and brought a change to the Uchiha clan and showing that are always other ways to solve their differences with the village. The many peace talks prevented the Uchiha coup and Itachi did not have to kill his fellow clan members or his parents. The same world that still needed Naruto and Sasuke to save it from Kaguya's wrath. Naruto strong will and kind heart reached out and saved the fallen rabbit goddess on what she had become from her own hatred and anger where she finally let go and joined her family in the after life. The Falling moon incident still averted and Naruto finding his soul mate. Let's start there. In this world where the sixth Hokage of the Hidden leaf is Obito Uchiha after the fifth that was Itachi Uchiha when Minato chose him and through these three's actions established a system of where the Uchiha ploice force was more expanded than with other Ninja's in the leaf helping it. Fugaku currently the acting chief of the department was preparing Sasuke for that role. The Inuzakas and Hyugas were a great help in making this force the best in the Leaf's law making business. Let us go to the Uzumaki home where it is now three months after the falling moon incident.

"Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz..." We hear a snore as we see family pictures of Kushina and Baby Naruto, Minato and six year old Naruto taking a fishing trip on Minato's day off. Naruto caught a big one after continuous effort, Naruto's tenth birthday with his parents celebrating it along with his friends and finally we see a large lump breathing in and out on a bed under an Orange blanket. "Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz..."

"Naruto! Wake up! It's morning!" A familiar voice called. "Naruto!" The voice sounded closer as the door to none other than Naruto's room was open. We see Kushina Uzumaki wearing her usual house wife outfit. Due to an Uzumaki's long life span she ages almost as slowly as Tsunade does so her appearance won't change much till perhaps her mid fifties. "Good grief. Nineteen years old and saves the world twice and he still sleeps like a log." She noted as she opened his curtains to light up his room and shook him awake. "Naruto if you don't wake up you're going to make a certain lovely girl wait on your date with her today." She moved the blanket as we see Naruto with his short hair and sleeping in his gray shirt and striped boxer briefs. He slowly woke up and yawned then stretched.

"My...what?" he asked.

"You know. A girl with blue hair, white eyes that can see through walls, sweet as can be, and probably has a bigger set than I do." Kushina joked think it'll get her young man to wake up. Naruto looked at the time.

"Oh...my god! I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me up sooner mom!" Naruto complained as he ran for a quick shower.

"Don't try to pin this mess on me young man. I already tried waking you up but you refused to." She replied as she picked up his dirty laundry. After getting cleaned up and dressed in his casual outfit for his special date with Hinata. Naruto picked up a special box. He opened it to show it was his mother's engagement ring. Kushina came up behind him. "Don't be nervous. You two have known each other for a long time and you finally heard her feelings and you've returned that love with all you have."

"I'm just worried I'll scare her. What if it's too soon?" He asked and just then his father, Minato stepped in. he looked a bit old now. He was wearing an outfit to show he was given the position of a counselor of the Leaf.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. Much like I would give anything for your mother, She'll be happy to live her life with you. You feel the same for her right?" Minato asked.

"More than anything. She's been with me through thick and thin as one of my closest friends and now whether I become Hokage or not I know I want to spend the end of my days with her." Naruto replied as Kushina and Minato smiled at their son. He was a hero, a great shinobi, and now a full grown man ready to take the next step in his life. They noted how Naruto had been planning this and even picked a house for them and a future family. Minato helped him get a loan for it. Naruto almost protested but Minato said to think of it as a thanks for all his hard work and the loaner even went as far as to give him a special offer since it's not everyday they can help a hero set a home for his future family. Perhaps they are a bit young but as many have seen the life of a Shinobi can be very short hence why they must always treasure what they have. The door bell rang.

"That's probably her." Naruto said. "See you guys later." Naruto waved his parents good bye as they smiled. After Naruto stepped out to take Hinata on a date she was never going to forget. Kushina was all of a sudden shedding tears.

"That's it. He's all grown up now. My little baby is gonna propose then get married to a wonderful girl then have his own little babies to take care of." She said.

"Yeah but the fact he made it like this shows how much of a good job we've done. See him ready to take the next step of his life is the proof to show we did good." Minato consulted his wife as he took her hand and let her cry. The proposal went by well as the Uzumaki's and the Hyuga's celebrated for the union of their children. Naruto got a blessing from both Hiashi and his wife as did Hinata from Kushina and Minato. We skip to seven months later to the day of the wedding in the spring when cherry blossoms flowed. It was one of the biggest days in shinobi world where Naruto Uzumaki or rather Naruto Namikaze since there was no never a need to even have his name changed with both parents alive. Naruto was getting the last checks done on his ceremonial robes for the wedding. He turned to see his mother coming in to check on him as she wore a lovely red dress and her make up was very lovely not that she needed much but in her mind it never hurts to be extra pretty for the day of your child's wedding.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she fixed his flower.

"Exicited but at the same time really nervous. I don't think any of the battles I've been through even prepared me for this." He replied honestly.

"I know what you mean. I felt exactly as you did soon as I knew my wedding was happening that day. I pummeled bullies, took down rogue nins, and an occasional psychopath trying to have his way with me. None of those battles ever made me as nervous as marrying your father." She replied. Naruto looked at his mother. He found it funny how growing up she seemed so big but now looking at her she was petite and thin. This very woman who brought him to the world that he then hugged her. "Naruto?"

"Thank you mom." Naruto said to her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For loving me and raising me and well just for always believing in me even though I know I caused you and dad plenty of trouble as a kid." He told her as he felt his mother return the hug.

"Oh my fishcake. That's something you never have to thank me for. If anyone should be saying thanks it's me and your father. Thank you for making us parents. Thank you for being born as our son." Kushina replied and cried even though she promised she wouldn't do that today. This last month of prepping really had her emotions on an all time high. Her and Hinata's mother Saya had one too many drinks feeling so happy yet sad their children are leaving even though Kushina commented she still had one baby left but then Saya replied that she started dating Konohamaru so it was only a matter of time. Kushina continued the argument by saying that at least she'll be under the same roof you. That was a night the husbands really had their hands full since getting two drunk women in their early forties to stop crying then get told they don't understand because they didn't carry the children for nine months and give birth to them. Kushina let go and let him finish up before she messed up his robes with her tears. With Hinata who was sitting waiting for her mother to finish her hair.

"Everything okay?" Saya asked.

"I can't believe this is really happening." She asked.

"Are you not happy?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course I am. These last few months of living together has been wonderful and also a bit new to us but still I'm really happy. So happy I could almost believe this is a dream." She replied.

"We all have those moments on this special day." Saya replied. "Okay done." Saya said as she finished putting the flower in her hair. Hinata in her white wedding Kimono looked so lovely. Saya hugged her daughter. "You're going to be fine. Just promise you'll be happy." Saya told her daughter as Hinata hugged her mother and thanked her for everything she did for her. Hiashi came in.

"It's time." He said.

"Right then, dear." Saya replied as she handed Hinata of to her father to walk her down to her Husband to be. Obito stood before Naruto and Hinata as he had them say their vows then say say the I do's as they shared their kiss for the world to see.

"By the powers invested in me as the hokage. I proclaim these two Husband and Wife. Ladies and Gentlemen Naruto and Hinata Namikaze!" Obito happily proclaimed. Everyone cheered and applauded as the party began and words of congrats were given. The party livened up as Killer Bee began his Enka Rap concert in dedication to the newly weds. Course he kicked it with his favorite hit where he wrapped about his battles with Naruto, Guy, Sasuke, and Kisame. Embarrassing for Naruto since he did underestimate his combat abilities and lost that sparring match. Naruto and Hinata took pictures with their families. First Minato and Kusina wook one with them where Kushina whispered the words of take care of him to Hinata as she happily replied yes to her. With the Hyugas the picture went well as Hanabi carried Neji's picture since he was no longer around. Hiashi whispered similar words to Naruto only it went...

"You break my daughter's heart and I will break your legs." He said as Naruto gulped in fear.

"R-Right." Naruto replied. The girls of the Hyuga family looked to Naruto and giggled. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, It's just I think Hiashi likes you." Saya told him.

"Definitely." Hanabi added as she giggled at her new Brother in law's nervousness.

We now time skip to a year later where both the Hyuga's and Namikaze's were waiting at the hospital in the lobby area. Hinata had all of a sudden gone into labor. Three months into their marriage and Hinata confirmed a pregnancy. Hanabi did embarrass her sister by asking how was her brother in law in bed. Hinata scolded her till Saya and Kushina pulled her to the side then whispered even more embarrass words to her that made Hinata blush not believing her mother and mother in law were teasing her too. They all sat waiting for Naruto to say come back and say something. The grandparents and Aunt to be all hoped the delivery was going okay. They finally saw Naruto walking out with Sakura Uchiha and Rin Hatake behind him. Naruto looked so happy he couldn't speak so Rin decided to speak for him. Sakura is currently preggers and in her second trimester. Rin already had two girls with Kakashi. Her first confession to him ended with Kakashi requesting she forget her feelings for him since he almost abandoned her on the bridge mission. He even went as far as to have Obito make her happy. They dated for a few years but to everyone's surprise Obito initiated the break up and told her to stop hiding her feelings and be happy with Kakashi. When she asked why he replied that his Aunt Mikoto gave him a speech at how once a girl truly falls in love with someone it's hard to let go and that if he truly loved Rin then he needs to think of her happiness and that was the answer. After she thanked him and gave him a final kiss she went to look for Kakashi. After having sometime to cry and venting out his frustration and anger in a spar against Itachi and Shisui he finally collapsed letting his tears fall. Obito eventually found someone in the Hyuga clan after helping her with some groceries to take back. They have a have son who shows to be more Uchiha than Hyuga not that they cared. That's the short story of Team Minato back to the main focus at hand.

"Well, it's a boy and he's perfectly healthy." Rin told them.

"Although I was wondering if our idiotic hero was ever gonna let us examine him." Sakura added in a joking manner.

"Minato was actually the same way. He even pouted when he got told the mother sees the baby first." Kushina added.

"Can we go see her?" Hanabi asked.

"It should be fine if immediately family goes but keep it brief. Both mother and child have been through a lot and will need rest." Rin replied. Naruto led them to the room Hinata and the baby were moved to.

"Hinata. They're here." Naruto said to her as we see Hinata holding her baby boy by the window. She looked tired but was happy.

"Come on in and say hello." She told them as Naruto led them in. they looked at the baby boy with blonde hair and had two whisker marks on each cheek. Kushina choked up a bit since this boy looked so much like Naruto when he was born.

"Oh my goodness." Kushina said. The baby was cooing.

"Shh shh shh shh shh shh shh." Hinata said to the baby to calm him down. "Would you like to hold him hold him?" Hinata asked Kushina.

"Yes." Kushina extended her arms as she held the baby boy. "Hi. Hey precious baby boy. I'm your grandma Kushina. This guy who looks like a he'd get beat up in school is your grandpa but don't worry he's stronger than he looks." Kushina introduced Minato in a joking manner.

"Hey little guy. You can just me Gramps, kay?" Minato.

"And look here is your grandmother Saya and Grandfather Hiashi. Don't worry he's not as scary as he looks." Kushina introduced as Saya gave her hello. "And say hi to your Aunt Hanabi." She said.

"If you ever need to pull pranks or get some candy I can help little guy." Hanabi said as she cried a little. Naruto and Hinata smile at this interaction. "What are you guys gonna call him?" Hanabi asked.

"We gave that a lot of thought and we decided to call him Bolt." Naruto replied.

"Bolt?" They all said.

"Yeah I felt this name really suited him for some reason." Naruto told them. Everyone left it at that.

"Hey, Baby Bolt. You are a special boy. Yes you are. Yes you are." Kushina said to Bolt as everyone got know baby Bolt." A few more years later we see three kids in the Namikaze house playing.

"Bolt, Himawari! you be good for Grandma okay!" the voice was Hinata's who was going to go on a mission that called for her old team. She would be back by the end of the day.

"Kay!" Two of the kids yelled as the third one slowly went to Kushina.

"Mama will be back soon Miu." Hinata said as she kissed Miu's forehead who had recently turned two. She was getting the hang of fast walking and speaking clearly. Kushina loved how each of her grandchildren.

"Okay Kids let's make sure you have everything for today. Grandpa said he'd come home early to see you."

"Grandma! Can you tell us the story again!?" Himawari asked in a real excited voice. Bolt wasn't big on his father becoming Hokage but Kushina and Minato managed to show him the lesson his father said about a ninja is one who endures.

"Okay, okay Hima. Why don't we take a seat and Grandma Kushina will tell you the story of the legendary Habanero's adventures, Dattebane!" Kushina replied with enthusiam. We see all four of them enjoying their time in playing as Miu then slept into Kushina's busom. Kushina loved how Miu had her red hair and the Byakugan really made her adorable with how shy and sweet she is with her whisker marks too. They enjoyed each other's company. Kushina enjoyed the laughter then heard other kids calling for Bolt.

"Grams can I go outside for a bit?" Bolt asked.

"Okay but come back in time for lunch." She replied as he ran to Sarada who was with Chouchou at the moment. "That boy is gonna be popular girls as he gets older." Kushina mumbled as she carried Miu to her and Minato's bed to nap. Miu slept really cutely and didn't want to let of Kushina's hair. Himawari got on the bed.

"I'll sleep with you too grandma." She whispered. "I have to watch my baby sister when big brother isn't here." She said proudly as Kushina smiled. The girls slept with Miu for a little while they wait for Minato to come home but he didn't have to rush.

End of Special 1

Notes:

well I decided that after a pretty good run so far with Naruto Generations I decided to add in a spin off where specials play out so we don't interrupt the main story. Unlike the lemons one that I haven't done in a long while this is a series of stories that are like...OVA's. They're there but don't have to be connected to the main story. This is one such example. I wanted to try and make a reality on where Kushina and Minato lived and that helped change a lot of outcomes along with had Minato made it in time to save all his students but there was just enough for black Zetsu to still influence things to where Naruto still saves the world. Twice after you count Toneri. Now why is Rin married to Kakashi. I debated this and I came to my own conclusion that Rin was still in love with Kakashi but still cared for Obito because that's just the kind of person she is. She was the girl who loved Kakashi and also willing to support and stand by Obito when he became Hokage as his friend but I also added in a history where Obito did date her but eventually broke up with her cause her love for Kakashi still wouldn't leave her heart and did something not many would do and that's let her be happy. No need to like this one since I know I'll get gripes and complaints about this but that's what I went with. Nothing I did in this special is meant to argue with anyone it's just something I had in brain for a while and it primarily concerns on the if Kushina had been around for the events of Naruto's wedding and time as a parent. I would appreciate it if people liked this spin off story/OVA story. Naruto Generations will continue later this week. This is going to be another one shot story with the series of Spin offs and your preview is this.

Sarada is studying in her room. This event takes place before the Bolt and Chouchou date. When she falls asleep she finds herself going through one random place after another. Next Special is called "Sarada in Wonderland". I see this as a trend for a lot of animes and figured to give it a go. It'll be weird but I hope to make it enjoyable when I get to it later. Till then please leave your thoughts and comments in the review box. See you soon!

P.S.

someone did a fanart of Miu Uzumaki from my story of Naruto Generations for you guys to look at on deviantart, let me know what y'all think and fmallque32561 of Deviantart. I wrote down the link for you guys to write and make it easier to find on Deviantart. Miu looks so adorable I love it and am so thankful someone loved Miu enough to draw her. Enjoy!

fu-reiji dot deviantart dot com /art/Miu-Uzumaki-528315379


	2. Chapter 2: Sarada in Wonderland?

Naruto Generations Special 2:

Sarada in Wonderland

This event took place two or three nights prior to the whole Bolt and Chouchou date. It was night time in the Hidden Leaf as we go through the Uchiha house. Sakura had just put Ryuji to bed then went to Sarada's room who was still awake reading up on some books.

"Sarada, it's getting pretty late." She told her.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm just trying to study up on a few things for our training excercises tomorrow." She replied.

"That's all well and good but it also helps if you get enough sleep." Sakura told her.

"I promise I'll fall asleep in an hour." Sarada told her hoping for at least one more hour.

"All right but then it's off to bed." Sakura told.

"Got it." Sarada replied as Sakura kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Sarada." Sakura told her.

"Good night, mother." She replied as the door was closed. "May be I should read work of fiction to loosen up my mind a bit." Sarada just pulled out a random book to read for fun. When she's not studying, training or even following Bolt around she'd often turn to works of fiction to distract her mind for a bit. She began reading her book on her desk. She was so into her book she lost track of the time as it was now two hours later. "Oh, no. I must have lost track of the time. I should get to bed before mother wakes up and scolds me." Sarada said to herself. She was beginning to take off her shirt to change into her sleeping pajamas till she heard foot steps. "Hmm? Mother? Is that you? I'm sorry for still being awake I just lost track of..." She opened the door in a panic. "the time?" Sarada looked behind her door and around the hallways. Everything was off by the looks of it. She made a face that looked like Sakura's when she suspected something was wrong. "Guess it was my imagination." She said to herself.

She was about to close her door then sees a light coming from down stairs. She began to wonder perhaps her mother was up and about. Just to be sure she walked downstairs quietly. "Mother?" She called out then she saw a shadow with what appeared to have long ears on the top of their head till ran off quickly. "Ryuji? If that's you then you need to get back to bed little brother." Sarada said as she followed the light. She could hear the footsteps running into the kitchen then heard a door open then close. "Oh, no. Mother is gonna flip if she sees Ryuji went outside at this hour." Sarada said as she went to where she heard the door. What was strange is that they only have a sliding glass door to the back yard and the only door in the kitchen is the one to the food closet. She then noted light under the door. "Okay Ryuji, you got me. This is getting a little silly now." Sarada said opened the door and took a step without looking. Next thing she knew she was falling. "Whoa!" Her screamed echoed as the door closed by itself. "Whoaaa ahhh!" Sarada was falling very fast at first and there nothing but pitch black then suddenly lights of different colors was swirling around her. Then different clocks began to appear as she then noted her descent was slowing down. She was falling very slowly now.

"What in the world?" She asked herself feeling confused. Though she couldn't really control her body as she was falling since now she was upside down. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about a splatting my head to the ground." She said as she looked around things were starting to change as she looked like she was falling into a room where she finally reached the floor where she suddenly fell at a normal fast rate. "Ow! Ohh. I hope that doesn't leave a bruise." She looked around then noted that before her stood that girl that was with Oda Saito, Kagura. But her notable horns were replaced by real white bunny ears. "Hey I remember you." She said.

"Oh my goodness look at the time! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" She said as she ran from Sarada.

"Hey, come back here!" She yelled thinking perhaps she was invading the leaf. She ran and chased and chased in what felt like a never ending hall way of doors till Kagura was just gone. "How did she...where? Am I in some sort of genjutsu here?" Sarada then tried to see if she could break out of it. "Release!" She yelled but nothing. "O...kay. I guess it's not an illusion. Still though where is this place?" she asked herself. "I guess I should see if any of these doors can get me out of here." She said to herself as she opened a random door. Soon as she opened it she found herself in some kind revamped colorful version of the forest of death. "This can't be the Hidden Leaf." She said starting to look annoyed by all this weirdness.

"Did you lose something there?" A feminine voice said as she looked around and there was a woman there. If Sarada recalled correctly she was Kiba's Inuzuka's ex Tamaki who was known for having cats only she had purple cat ears and twin purple cat tails. For some reason Tamaki was sitting on a branch in a purple kimono with violet stripes and she seemed to be giving herself a cat bath by licking her arm.

"That depends. Are you gonna stop licking yourself?" Sarada asked sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose it can wait." Tamaki replied.

"I don't suppose you can help me out?" Sarada asked.

"With what?"

"Well I need to know which way I should go for starters." Sarada replied.

"Well...that all depends. A where. You want to get to...?" Tamaki asked as she did a cat stretch and Sarada looked away since apparently Tamaki isn't wearing anything under her Kimono.

"Well right it kind of doesn't matter cause I'm looking for..."

"Then it really doesn't matter which way...you go." Tamaki interrupted and jumped down then suddenly disappeared. Sarada sees her footsteps in the ground thinking she just went invisible and prepare to defend herself but randomly enough her two foot prints went around Sarada pretty much baffling her as to whether Tamaki split in two or not. Then she jumped out of purple smoke and landed on another tree branch. "Oh! By the way. If you really like to "Know". She went that way." Tamaki pointed east.

"She did?"

"Did what?" Tamaki asked.

"Went that way." Sarada replied.

"Who did?"

"The Rabbit girl!" Sarada yelled getting annoyed with this.

"What rabbit?" Tamaki asked in ignorance.

"You just said...You know what forget it. I'm not gonna get involved with this. I'll just go that way." Sarada said.

"Okay then. But if I were looking for the White Rabbit I think the person to ask would be the wise old Catepillar." Tamaki suggested as she threw a Kunai to a nearby tree in front of Sarada that said "this way." Sarada turned and Tamaki was gone.

"This is really weird." Sarada complained as she followed the direction the Kunai pointed to. As she walked she noted bits of smoke in the air and in different colors. "Okay, now that's just weird." Sarada said as she kept walking forward since apparently she can't go back the way she came with things randomly changing around her. She walked as we see an old man with a goatee smoking a pipe wearing an old Hokage attire. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi with a kage hat that said Catepillar as he sat on a very strong giant leaf with all he needed to smoke his pipe. Sarada sighed in relief yet with a hint of disappointment. "I'm glad he looks normal but I was somehow kind of expecting something more mind blowing. This feels kind of lazy from a certain perspective." She said as she walked up to Hiruzen.

"What can I do you for child?" He asked as he changed the tobacco in his pipe for more.

"I was told by a cat lady to ask if you know anything about a Rabbit girl. Her ears white and she's got white hair and white eyes." She explained.

"Hard to say. Between her and the Rabbit goddess people tend to get mixed up." Hiruzen said.

"Well she said something about being late." Sarada added.

"Ahh the young one."

"So, you do know something?" sarada asked.

"Well, that depends on what that something is." Hiruzen replied as he re-lit his pipe and started smoking again.

"Any idea on where she went or where it is she's going to?" Sarada asked.

"I don't really know on where she went since I haven't seen her for awhile however as to where she is going..." Hiruzen took a moment to inhale and exhale some of his tobacco and he blew our red smoke. "But it's likely she's looking for the throne the Rabbit Goddess once sat upon. Since she she disappeared a thousand years ago then reappeared roughly fifteen years ago only to disappear again."

"Why is going there?" Sarada asked.

"To take her place. But her journey there will take far longer than she expects it to. She's not even aware that is where she is heading." Hiruzen replied. "It is important for her to get there soon as possible though." Hiruzen added.

"Why?" Sarada asked.

"Well for one thing without the Rabbit Goddess the world will eventually die out. The world, the will of the world and the Rabbit Goddess are all connected. Without the will the Rabbit Goddess will not know how to protect our world and without the Goddess the Will is a voice that can take no action." Hiruzen said.

"I don't really get it but why did the Rabbit Goddess disappear?" Sarada asked.

"Well in her attempt to fight a war she asked her followers for help but some say she forced us to and others say it's because she was betrayed that she was forced to take action. Her own sons believing she had gone mad sealed her away then it happened again though the descendents of one of those men." Hiruzen explained and Sarada had no idea he was referring to the events that happened during the Fourth Ninja war.

"Sounds bad but I suppose it's hard to know who was right or wrong since nobody knows what really happened." Sarada replied.

"Well, you are linked to this as well but I suppose that's something you'll come to realize later." Hiruzen said referring to the Uchiha clan curse. "I know not where the White Rabbit is but if you're destination is the same as hers I say go and follow that path there." Hiruzen pointed to a clear path to his right.

"Was that path always there?" Sarada asked in confusion since she didn't see it there before now but Hiruzen had disappeared. "Is everyone just gonna keep doing that?" She asked as she walked forward. She followed the path and noted three actual familiar faces. Rock Lee, Eiji, and a younger looking Might Guy who wasn't in a wheel chair. Though to be honest despite having kanji's on their backs that said Dumb, Moron, and Idiot she had to admit that they weren't all that different than normal. Only difference is the fact they were working out giant mushrooms on their backs. "They say ignorance is bliss so I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see them and move things along." she said to herself not wanting to know what that was about since anything involving them usually meant something way too exaggerated for her tastes. She kept walking hoping to get out and go home. On her way out she somehow found her self near a lake of all places and it looked she saw Choji and Shkamaru fishing for oysters. "Well asking them wouldn't hurt anything." She said to herself. "Excuse me."

"Zzzzz..." Apparently Shikamaru was taking a nap while fishing.

"Oh why hello there." Choji said.

"Have you seen a Rabbit girl come by?" She asked.

"A Rabbit Girl...I think I heard my daughter mention something about it you'll find her over there with the Mrs." Choji said.

"Wow, that was actually easy for once." She said as she walked to where Choji point.

"Hey you get back here!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Chouchou?" She kept walking and saw Chouchou who didn't looked normal for some reason. She saw Kagura running out of the house as Chouchou came out. "Chouchou, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Do I know you or something?" Chouchou asked getting defensive.

"Well, that's hard to answer..."

"Oh, I get it your in with that Rabbit girl aren't you?" She asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you play dumb! She took my snacks and ow you're here to get your cut!" Chouchou accused.

"Okay this isn't gonna work out so bye!" Sarada yelled as she avoided Chouchou's tackle and had her crash into some barrels behind her. Sarada ran for her life as she tried to catch up to Kagura. "This place is insane!" She said. "Even if they look like people I know They don't know me. This gonna get confusing real...fast?" Sarada sad as she noted the trail led her to a dark cave. In front of that cave was muscular man with sunglasses and was doing some Enka Rapping.

"Yo say ho!" He was in the middle of getting his rhythm down.

"Excuse me!" Sarada yelled.

"Hey, hey who's da fool dat busting my rhymes here yo?" Killer Bee looked down on Sarada. "Need something?" He asked in a normal tone.

"Uhhm, Did a Rabbit girl pass through here?" She asked. Next thing she knew his persona changed and talked normally as he sprouted eight octopus tails.

"Is there something you need from her." He asked.

"Well, I'm just chasing her since she seems to be the reason I'm here." Sarada explained.

"Hmm. I see. She came by in a hurry. Guess time is running short for us. This cave connects to the palace the Rabbit Goddess once lived in. Be careful in there though. This cave can only be crossed if you are will to face the darkness with in yourself." He said as Sarada looked at the entrance.

"What does that...mean?" She saw Killer Bee disappeared soon as she looked away. "God damn it is anyone gonna make sense or explain why they feel the need to mysteriously disappear on me." She complained as she walked in the cave. At first it was dark but she walked forward till she found a randomly lit torch and took it. "Random but convenient." She said as she kept walking forward. As we hear suspense horror music we see shadows following her. Sarada looked behing her and nothing so far but she kept walking. The cave was so deep it was almost nerve wracking. The feeling of someone or something following her was freaking her out. She kept walking where the shadows following her revealed they had Sharingan. Sarada walked forward and noted a clear crystal on the walls of the cave. She saw her reflection. She noted her reflection was wearing a different outfit from her. Now the she looked her clothes were different too. "What the? Is this my mother's Qipao?" She asked as she noted she was wearing Sakura's old Qipao when she was twelve. She looked at her reflection that was now wearing Sasuke's black outfit when he was in the Chunin exams. Before she could walk away there was another reflection looking back at her in Sasuke's first outfit when Naruto and Sakura found him in one of Orochimaru's lairs. "What is all this!?" She asked in a panic as a reflection of her in Sasuke's first outfit as a Genin pulled her in. Sarada was in a brighter cave but was surrounded. As her reflections became different versions of her father over the years. Their shadows crept up to her as if threatening to swallow her up.

"I am an avenger." The Sasuke's kept repeating as if tempting to make her walk the path Sasuke was on. Sarada was being pulled in as she tried to pry her feet loose but to no avail.

"No! Please help me! Papa!" She called out begging her father's past selves to save her. "Mother!" she called out at the last second someone saved her and carried her to the outside. Be almost swallowed up by darkness knocked her out as memories of her as a baby played through her mind through the reflections. We see Sakura sitting in a rocking chair humming a lullaby to baby Sarada. She was set down as her mysterious savior disappeared as she woke up. She was back in her regular clothes. She then noted a crow cawing as if tellin gher to follow the road ahead. "How did I even?" She wondered but let it go and dashed along the road. The Crow showed it had mangekyo sharingan on it as it flew away. Sarada made to the supposed palace of the Rabbit goddess but it looked like the Hyuga compound. She entered through the doors with ease. The entire Hyuga clan was here but the all had rabbit ears for some reason. "Oh, great." She mumbled not expecting everyone here to have Rabbit ears. She walked on through and kept lisening as for some reason the Hyuga's were saying things about Sarada that made her uncomfortable. They wouldn't even get near her and just simply ignored her. For some reason this was similar to an experience she had growing up. She often heard people talk about her behind her back and especially about her mother. Something about her bringing more monsters or possible murderers to the Leaf. For some reason the Hyuga's were showing that same resentful look in their eyes. She ran and ran to get away from them till she hit a wall.

"Ooomph! Ow!" She looked up and noted this wall led to the Rabbit Goddess's palace. She saw Kagura go in. she went in and saw windows show exploits that didn't make much sense to her. But from a reader's persepctive the glass windows talked of the history of the world starting fro Kaguya all the way to Naruto's accomplishments. It was quite the vast hallway. She finally reached Kagura who had nowhere else to run to. "Okay you I finally caught up to you. What are you up to?" She asked. Kagura didn't reply. Just stayed quiet.

"Hey, I'm asking you question!" Sarada yelled but no answer. Just Kagura all of a sudden cracking like a cocoon and out emerged the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Ootsuki herself. She tried to grab Sarada as she tried to evade but was grabbed by her extending hair.

"Who...are you?" She asked.

"The curse is never over." Kaguya said as she felt strange and noticed black marks coming on her body. She then the wanted criminal Orochimaru at the side laughing manically at what's happening.

"Life father, like daughter." He said as the marks covering her was the same curse mark Sasuke once had.

"Come now child. You are an Uchiha. You are bound to embrace your true heritage sooner or later. This is who you really are." Orochimaru said as Kaguya's face was replaced with Sarada's own face.

"No! You're wrong!" Sarada said trying to ignore what she is seeing.

"It's in your blood. You can't fight it forever. No one believes an Uchiha can save the lives of others as medic. You will either kill or be killed. That is what it's your blood. You are going live a forever lonely existence as all fall before you!" Orochimaru proclaimed. Sarada was about to give in to the curse mark that was now forcing her Sharingan to awaken as we see it flickering on and off.

"Giving up already? Come Sarada. I know you're stronger than that, Dattebasa!" She heard a familiar voice as she turned to see a bright light and in it stood Bolt. The Real Bolt and behind him are the people who stood with her giving her looks of encouragement. She took a deep breath and slowly the curse was being pushed back. As she was set free.

"I don't know anything about being an Uchiha. Even if I did that's not what defines me. I walk a path that I believe in. I am Sarada Uchiha. Even everyone will never believe in the path I've chose I have people in my life who do!" Sarada yelled as the Kaguya version of herself disappeared and Orochimaru's voice changed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you child. You will be faced with a heartache no Uchiha has overcome. The grief will take you and consume you." The new voice said.

"We'll see. After all she's more than just an Uchiha." They turned to see the crow with a sharingan eye take on a human form. As the fake Orochimaru left and disappeared. Sarada looked at the man who felt familiar in someway.

"Who are you?" She asked. We see the man to be none other than Itachi as he simply smiled at her.

"No one important. Just someone who thought he should see if could handle what's to come." He said.

"What? I don't get it?" She asked him.

"Well when you wake up you won't really remember this anyway." He said.

"You really like to keep your secrets don't you?" Sarada pointed out as Itachi chuckled a bit. He tapped her forehead like he always did for Sasuke.

"Sorry about that. Just know even if the memory isn't there let what you felt here being your guiding light and cherish the people most important to you. Never forget who you are...Sarada." Itachi told her as he smile her like he always did for Sasuke as everything whited out. Sarada woke up to find herself in her room.

"What?" She looked around. Apparently she had fallen asleep on her desk and it was now morning.

"Sarada!" She heard her mother calling. "Come down for breakfast or you'll be late for training!" Sakura yelled.

"Coming!" Sarada replied where after she quickly got changed and left. Sarada did feel like she just a really strange experience and dream but didn't think too much on it as she ran down the stairs. By her window where the wind blew on the see through curtains we see the ghost of one Itachi Uchiha watching his niece go down stairs to his nephew and sister in law. Apparently he asked a favor from the after life to see how things are going for Sasuke. He had been allowed a day visit as ghost that no one would see but as a ghost he would be able to influence their dreams but like any dream it would be forgotten once it was over. While Sasuke wasn't home this time he was glad to see Sasuke had a good family waiting for him despite knowing the situation of what's to come for Sakura. He did what he was able to do for Sarada to help her but all he can do now is hope what she felt will help her through the coming ordeal.

"My time is almost up and all I can do now is hope for the best." Itachi said to himself as he then noted the door open and Sakura walked in to pick up her daughter's laundry. She noted the bed and desk.

"Honestly that girl can be a bit careless sometimes but I'll let it go for now." She said since every girl makes a mistake now and then as she put away her books. She looked to the window where Itachi stood. For a second the sun shined on Itachi and Sakura saw him long for her to just see him smile and wave good bye while mouthing off "Thank you" to her for accepting Sasuke and taking care of him. "Was that..." She wondered as she walked to the window but nothing was there but she smiled none the less and just replied back "think nothing of it...Big Brother." She said t oher departed Brother in Law as she continued with her day and family.

End of Sarada in Wonderland.

Notes:

Okay Good? Bad? Meh? Well just say in the reviews as always. I tried to follow some of the Alice in Wonderland trend but I wanted to find a reason for this to be happening. And I saw an anime in an OVA where dead characters got permission to see their loved ones in that OVA so I figured why not let Itachi have one too. So even in death Itachi still watches out for his brother and his new family. Maybe one day I'll do a special on what if Itachi were alive to be with this Uchiha family. lol anyway u hope to get some reviews for this and like I said in the notes of the first special. You don't have to have it connect with the main story and just simply think of it as a special with no real attachment to the story hence why Sarada won't really remember that whole event.


End file.
